Lin Chung - King of the Jaguars
by SaurusRock625
Summary: After being betrayed by Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia, Lin Chung sets out on a mission from the Panther Goddess, Bast. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**To my knowledge, no one has ever done a Hero: 108 story like this one. I took my favorite franchises that I felt would work well with this story and created it. I hope you all like it.**_

_***I don't own Hero: 108, Black Panther, Bleach, Dragon Ball Super, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or Yu-Gi-Oh GX!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"The more I learn about nature, the more it confuses me." = regular speech

_'I am Mighty Ray! Fear my eyeballs!' = someone's thoughts_

"**I am Prince T'Challa! Son of King T'Chaka!" = someone yelling**

* * *

_**Many years ago, animals and humans lived together in joyful harmony.**_

_**But then, a wicked trickster called Highroller fooled the animals into thinking humans were their enemies!**_

_**Chaos reigned until an army of heroes came together to protect the humans and end the war!**_

_**Lin Chung…**_

_**Jumpy Ghostface…**_

_**Mystique Sonia…**_

_**Mighty Ray…**_

_**This is HERO: 108!**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

In the Bamboo Forest on the border of Big Green territory, a lone warrior known as Lin Chung was balancing on his Sniper Staff as he attempted to meditate or find inspiration for his art. But it was not going so well. His mind is currently clouded by his own rampaging emotions from what he bore witness to earlier that day. Something involving two of his teammates and so-called friends. Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia.

Sighing through his nose, Lin Chung sensed something and looked down to see that the bamboo shoots were growing in quicker, as if sensing his rampaging emotions. The young man offered a silent thanks to the plant and plucked one from the ground before popping it in his mouth.

"Thank you for your generosity, mighty bamboo plants. Just your presence is enough to bring some form of comfort to this distraught warrior." Lin Chung said to the plant after swallowing.

And apparently, his words made even more bamboo shoots grow. This caused him to chuckle as he immediately understood why they did. Picking up the straw basket he usually uses to carry art supplies and herbs, he began to pick some of the shoots for an afternoon snack. And after what happened to him earlier, he could really use the comfort food.

"You little fellows really do enjoy being eaten, don't you?"

With his basket full of bamboo shoots and his spirits lifted some, First Squad's strongest warrior made his way to the river to enjoy his snack. Like his friend Jumpy Ghostface sometimes says: food fixes everything.

Oh, if only the young man was aware of what exactly was going to happen to him on this very day.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**This is going to be a harem story for Lin Chung, and Mystique Sonia will not be in it. Sorry to all you Lin Chung/Mystique Sonia shippers out there. But I hope you all enjoyed this little prologue of mine. We'll go more in-depth as to what happened to Lin Chung next chapter. See you all next update!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I still don't own Hero: 108 or any other franchise used in this story!**_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"The more I learn about nature, the more it confuses me." = regular speech

_'I am Mighty Ray! Fear my eyeballs!' = someone's thoughts_

"**I am Prince T'Challa! Son of King T'Chaka!" = someone yelling**

* * *

_**Deploy First Squad**_

* * *

Walking through the forest outside of Big Green Territory, Commander Apetruly was carrying his usual offerings of golden presents for the next animal he was hoping to make peace with. Humming a merry tune as he walked along, the commander was suddenly startled out of his happy thoughts as humans popped up out of the holes they'd dug to serve as shelter once the animals had driven them from their homes.

"Thank you for coming. Snake King orders the humans to go into his castle, but once they go in, they never come out!" a woman explained.

"Do not worry. I will converse with the Snake King and get him to release every single human." Apetruly said as he walked up to the Snake King's lair.

It's an abandoned temple that has much damage done to the outer wall as well as vines and other assorted plants growing on the outer walls. All of which gave it a very ominous and foreboding feeling as the commander of Big Green walked inside.

"G-Great b-banana pudding! They certainly could use some lights in here…" stuttered Apetruly upon entering the temple and seeing the creepy lighting.

As the commander continued to walk along the corridors of Snake Castle, he kept a sharp eye out for anything hostile. As he walked down one particular hallway, the commander's eyes landed on a skull ornament on the wall. He paid it no mind, at first… UNTIL GLOWING RED EYES APPEARED IN THE SOCKETS!

"**OOOOOOOKK!" **screamed Apetruly like the monkey he really is.

But we'll get to that later.

After running away from the skull, Apetruly found himself in the main chamber of the palace where the Snake King was supposed to be located. However, instead of finding the Snake King, he found a portrait of Highroller and a large blue box with a cobra snake drawing on the front. As Apetruly came to a stop in front of the box, he started to look around.

"Well, I wonder where the Snake King might be?"

Apetruly screamed as a king cobra that is blue with a yellow underbelly and face popped out of the box, causing the commander to drop the gold offerings. The Snake King hissed as he stared into the commander's eyes and activated his hypnotic powers. And unfortunately for Apetruly, he was caught in the hypnotic stare of the cobra like a mouse in a trap.

A green beam of energy shot out of the box and engulfed the commander. Apetruly had just enough time to send a distress signal before he was transformed into an egg and pulled into the box. With his job done, the Snake King retreated into his box seemingly unaware that two certain zebras were watching the whole thing go down.

One zebra was white with bluish gray stripes while the other was black with white stripes. These two are the zebra brothers. Sparky White and Sparky Black.

"Snake King caught another one!" cheered Sparky White.

"If someone looks into the snake's eyes, snakes can hypnotise them and turn them into an egg!" Sparky Black added.

The two zebras laughed like idiots as their master plan was set into motion.

* * *

_***At Big Green…***_

* * *

Beautiful flute music resonated through First Squad's briefing room. Gathered there were the other members of First Squad. A rather pale woman called Mystique Sonia, a strong man with yellow and red eyes named Mighty Ray, the Rabbit King Jumpy Ghostface, and the squad's leader Mister No Hands.

And as it turns out, Mystique Sonia was the one playing the music on the bamboo flute that was gifted to her by Panda King. When she was done, Mighty Ray and Jumpy Ghostface applauded her performance.

"Play Sonia! Lovely music!" exclaimed Jumpy as he clapped with his paws and ears.

"I've learned so much from Panda King." Sonia said, praising her teacher.

"That looks like fun! I wanna try!" said Mighty Ray as he reached for the flute.

Only for Yaksha to smack his hands away.

"No way!" Sonia snapped. "Panda King gave me this flute, and you'd just break it!"

Yaksha hit Mighty Ray again and sent him to the ground to further emphasize Sonia's point. Hey, the two of them may be an item now, unknown to the others, but they still fight like metaphorical (and sometimes literal) cats and dogs.

That's when a small statue of Apetruly rose up from the table and an alarm sounded which means only one thing.

"Commander Apetruly is in trouble! Where's Lin Chung?" asked Mister No Hands.

"I don't know, he's out getting bullets or something." Mystique Sonia replied.

Mister No Hands growled and said "We can't wait for him! **FIRST SQUAD - DEPLOY!"**

Sonia, Jumpy, Mighty Ray, and Mister No Hands opened up their transport tubes and slid down to the launch bay where their Turtle Transports were waiting for them. Oh, if only they knew just what was happening to Lin Chung as we speak.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Okay, there's a new chapter of this story for everyone to enjoy. I hope you all have a wonderful Memorial Day. And to Nicochan11… Happy Birthday!**_


End file.
